


MS Paint Atrocities- Smoke and Grit

by Forever_Tank



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gift, MS Paint Art, Smoke and Grit, Somewhat Humorous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-10-31 04:30:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10891731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Tank/pseuds/Forever_Tank
Summary: A small collection of fanart I made for TheTruthHertz's fanfiction 'Smoke and Grit. Made using only a mouse, a ***ton of reference pictures, and everybody's favorite paint software, Microsoft Paint!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheTruthHertz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthHertz/gifts).



From the chapter "Fire That Burns"

My interpretation of Yellow Diamond

From the chapter "Investigation"

What the letter to Pearl really says...

That's all for now folks!

 


	2. 3 More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fanart? More fanart.

From the Chapter "Into the Diamond's den" (Note to self: NEVER ATTEMPT TO DRAW CORNROWS IN MS PAINT again. It was a total nightmare and eventually I had to give up and have them in a bun of a sort)

From the chapter "Deals and Meetings". Alternative title for the art: "Lesbian couple tries to explain their decision to divorce to their kids" (Also I tried to make Amethyst look concentrated on what Pearl's hands are doing but she just looks really sad

And a bit of joke art because Pearl's hand position looks somewhat weird. (Also dead fish-eyed Yellow Diamond

 


End file.
